Equipo Autista En Accion! :V
by ROCK ROJA
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo, Po, se reencuentra con un viejo grupo de amigos de la infancia, y a pesar de que a pasado tanto tiempo, nuestro pobre panda, volvera a pasar por ciertas cosas


Capítulo 1: Llega el equipo del autismo ( :v )

Un día como cualquier otro en el valle de La Paz estaba presente, todos en el pueblo hacían sus cosas con gran gusto, niños jugaban, adultos trabajaban, otros se montaban (si saben a lo que me refiero ewe) sip...todo estaba tranquilo en aquel pueblito...hasta que tuvo que llegar el trío de idiotas al pueblo

3: "un lobo, un leopardo de las nieves y un humano" Wooooooohoooooo! *subiendo las escaleras del palacio de jade a toda velocidad en carritos de comercio, mientras que se lanzaban petardos a la cara*

Humano: *uno de sus petardos se le regresa y le daba a una de las ruedas de su carrito* noooooooh!~ *cae por la borda*

Lobo: mataron a Krillin :v *le lanza petardos a la cara del leopardo*

Leopardo: y ese quien es? .-.

Lobo: CALLATE Y SIGUE DISPARANDO :V *le sigue disparando, e inmediatamente se ve como el humano rebasa a los dos, gracias a la ayuda de unos cuantos fuegos artificiales*

Humano: me la pelan! :v *sale disparado en friega, hasta quedarse sin escaleras y salir volando alv* aaaaaaaah!

Leopardo: *al ver que se terminaban las escaleras, rapidamente frena con el lobo y ambos señalan al humano mientras se reían de forma boba* ya valió ver**jajajajajaja!~

Humano: *su carrito explota por los fuegos artificiales*

Ambos: o.o...tu turuuuuuu tu ruuuuuu *y entonces es que el humano cae sobre el lobo de golpe*

Lobo: *dentro del carrito, ambos habían quedado en una pose muy comprometedora*...oie oie oieeeeee...noooooo, yo le voy al Necaxa :v

Humano: baboso -3- *se quita de encima y entonces el tercio se ríe alegremente*

Leopardo: *mira la gran puerta de madera pintada de rojo* así que este es el lugar eh?...ese Po si que vive la vida en grande

Lobo: eso crees? *con las orejas en alto y su cola moviendose con gran fuerza*

Humano: solo mira esta madresota, ni la hija del rey tiene un palacio así de grande...el emperador que diga, mierda, no se hablar :v

Lobo: bueno...ya estamos aquí ahora qué hacemos?

Leopardo: toca la puerta :v

Lobo: no sea mamon verga :v

Humano: hijos de la verga :v *se acerca a la puerta, y con fuertes golpes múltiples espera a que respondan*

*en el interior*

Mono: ya voy ya voy! *se acerca a la misma, la jala con fuerza y la abre, solo para encontrase al trío de idiotas peleándose con mordidas y pellizcos*

Humano: *se de a cuenta de eso, se endereza junto a los otros dos, sonríe maliciosamente y entonces les da zapes a una velocidad muy impresionante mientras que decía con una voz muy acelerada* yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya

Ambos: *cuando se detiene el humano se miran entre sí, asienten y entonces le regresan los zapes pero con ambas manos* yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya

Humano: ayuda me están masacrando! :'v

Mono:...*cierra la puerta*

Lobo: PINCHE SIMIO PUTO! :v

Mono: *abre la puerta de nuevo* como!?

Todos: holiwis! *en fila de forma ordenada*

Mono: en qué puedo ayudarles? *abre un poco más la puerta, abriendo está un poco para después cruzarse de brazos de forma seria*

Los 3: saludos amigo primate

Lobo: yo soy Chris

Leopardo: yo soy Juan

Humano: y yo soy Max

Los 3: BIENVENIDO A JACKASS! *le sueltan los tres un fuerte Madrazo en la cara, para después entrar de golpe en el palacio y salir corriendo como locos al salón de entrenamiento* yayayayayayayayayayayayayayayaya

Mono: au! *sobandose la nariz suavemente por el dolor, para después aliviarse y salir corriendo por ellos* VENGAN ACA!

3 euros después

Max: *dando vueltas como idiota encima de la tortuga de jade* WIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Juan: *corriendo en círculos mientras que perseguía su cola con gran rapidez, puesto que estaba aburrido*

Chris: ESTO SE VA A DESCONTROLAAAAAAAAAAAR! *se deja caer a la zona de fuego, y esta hace que salga volando a otro sitio*

Max: lider rojo mataron a Billy! :v

Tigresa: alto ustedes dos!

Los 3: Uh? *voltean a ver en su direccion*

Y entonces la mi -cough- -cough- digo digo, la autoridad, conocida como los 5 llegan de golpe al sitio, y entonces los 3 se juntaron de golpe rapidamente, mirando fijamente a los 5, sonriendo inocentemente, y en tan solo un par de segundos, los 3 son derribados de golpe al suelo, y entonces estos se retuercen como gusanos rapida y fuertemente, puesto que intentaban liberarse

Po: *llega salvajemente por la puerta principal* chicos! Perdonen la tardanza es que estaba...que están haciendo?

Grulla: detenemos a este grupo de idiotas que irrumpieron en el palacio!

Po: no son unos idiotas...bueno si son idiotas...pero...*suspiro* son mis idiotas~

Todos: que?

Po:...chicos...chicos...ammmm...todos...ellos son...los Zarkos...son mi grupo de amigos de la infancia

Todos: que? .-.

FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO


End file.
